


Supplies

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gen, Language, Sex Items, reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel is sent on a very important mission to collect some supplies for Dean.  He may not understand why these supplies are needed, but he will still do his best to get every last item on the list.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dean, I don’t understand.  Why do you need these supplies?” 

 

“Cas, just…I need them, okay?  I can’t go get them on my own, I have too much to do. Can I trust you with this or not?” 

 

“Of course, Dean.  You can trust me with this task.”

 

That was the end of the conversation that led Castiel, angel of the lord, to this particular location with a small hand written list of supplies he needed to gather for Dean Winchester.  He looked up at the big neon sign and began to question his task, but if Dean said it was important, than it must truly be important. 

 

He hardened his resolve with a deep breath and entered the “Adult Superstore” located in Indiana.  When he walked through the door, he was first met with a cooling sensation of the air conditioning, followed by strange pulsing sounds and a mixture of different scents.  He looked back down at his list before turning his attention to the nearest sales associate.  Dean had told him, if he was confused about anything on the list, to ask a sales associate. 

 

He walked up to a young woman behind the counter and gave her a soft smile.  “Excuse me, I require some assistance to find the items my friend requires.”

 

The woman looked him up and down before giving him a knowing look.  “Your…friend, huh?  She must be a really special lady to have you running errands like this.”  She joked at the innocent looking angel. 

 

“Dean is a male.”  Cas stated matter-of-factly.

 

“Oh…”  She gave him a small pout before sighing.  “Such a waste.  Anyway, what can I do for you?” 

 

Castiel wasn’t sure what was a waste, but he chose to ignore it in order to focus on the items on the list.  “I need to find these items for Dean.” 

 

She chuckled as she looked over the list she started giggling.  “Oh, my, you are in for a fun night…”  She pointed out different parts of the store where things were located and sent him on his way.  But unfortunately, she let the actual decisions to Cas.

 

For example, the first item was something dean wrote down as lube.  The woman explained that meant lubrication and sent him to a long isle that had a bunch of them.  But that was the problem, there were so many, which one was he supposed to pick?  There were a bunch, regular, heating, cooling, flavored…

 

“You seem to be having some trouble.”  The young woman asked as she made her way over.  The poor guy had been staring at lube for the past twenty minutes, so she figured she would help him out. 

 

“Yes…there are so many.  How do I know which he will need?”  Castiel had true worry in his voice.  What happens if he picked the wrong one, would someone get hurt? 

 

“Oh, he just needs the lube, the type is a preference.  What does he like?” 

 

Castiel thought about his friend for a moment.  “He likes his car, Dr. Sexy, pie, his brother-.”

 

“Wait, did you say pie?”  The young woman chuckled as Cas eagerly nodded.  She reached over and snagged a couple bottles from the display.  “Perhaps these?” 

 

Castiel held them in his hands as he smiled at the label.  Apple pie flavored and Cherry pie flavored.   “Thank you.”  He spoke as he held the tubes close. 

 

“Of course.  Are you going to need two?”  She asked curiously. 

 

“I don’t want him to run out.” 

 

The woman’s eyes went wide.  “Oh, wow.  That much, huh?”  She took a few steps back and snatched up a shopping basket.  “Here…I think you will need this.”

 

The young woman was most helpful to Castiel, helping him figure out what other supplies he needed, like condoms.

 

“Why are these ones different?”  He pointed to ribbed condoms.

 

“Oh, well, those are to enhance pleasure.”  She said innocently.  She really couldn’t believe she conversation she was carrying on with this guy.

 

Castiel eagerly reached out and snatched up three boxes.  “I believe a pleasurable experience would be welcome in his line of work.” 

 

“Wow…you guys sure go at it don’t you?”  She was in awe at how much supplies he was getting. 

 

“We are always very busy, yes.  I want to ensure the supplies do not run out.” 

 

The woman chuckled softly and stared at him in awe as they moved to the next part of the store.  “Why are there bondages here?”  Castiel asked softly. 

 

“Well, some people enjoy using them.”  The woman asked as she looked him over.  “Does your…friend…use things like handcuffs or ties a lot?  Maybe even rope?” 

 

Castiel didn’t understand in which way she meant, so he answered in the literal sense.  “Yes, almost every time he does his work.” 

 

“Work…that’s what they call it now a days?”  The woman coughed and started giggling.  “Oh my.  You are a busy boy.”  She reached out and grabbed a set of black leather bondages and tools.  “Here, I think you should get him this...as a surprise.” 

 

Castiel smiled at the helpfulness of the young woman.  By the end of his shopping experience he had a basket full of items, some Dean requested, some he didn’t.  Like the set of cock rings that the woman said any dominant man needed.  Castiel assured her that Dean was truly a dominant man, he was always quick to take action when it was needed.  That answer was responded with by a fit of laughter.  The woman was excited to ring him up.  This would be the biggest sale she had ever made, but to her surprise, when she turned around, the dark haired man was gone. 

 

~

 

“Dean, I have the items you requested.”  Castiel spoke as he appeared in the bunker.  “I also got some other things the sale associate suggested.  She said a dominant male such as your self would enjoy these items.”  

 

Sam was the first to turn his attention to the angel, choking on his coffee when he saw the items.  Dean was quick to look up to Cas and laugh.  “Dean, what the hell is all this for?”  Sam asked as he stared at his brother.

 

Dean gave a big grin before turning to Castiel.  “April Fool’s, Cas.”  Sam started laughing along with his brother as Cas tilted his head in confusion.

 

“I don’t understand.  Is April who you need all of this for?  Why is she considered a fool?” 

 

The boys fell into a deeper laughter, Sam almost falling out of his chair.  He had to give his brother credit, he knew how to set up a good prank. 


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel had to admit, he really didn’t understand the purpose of pranking.  Or the point of this “April Fool’s Day”, but after having a discussion with some of his brothers (Gabriel and Balthazar), Castiel was made to believe that he needed to do something to ‘get back’ at Dean. 

 

He wasn’t any good at this…but with the help of his brothers, he finally put together a plan that, as Gabriel put it, will make Dean think twice before ever pranking him again.  All he had to do was wait for the right moment. 

 

Gabriel had been training him, teaching him how to change objects, a gun to a flower, a badge for a notebook.  Little things like that, so when the moment arose, and Castiel was ready for revenge, all he had to do was sit back and enjoy the show.

 

000

 

It was a standard salt and burn, so the boys were pretty relaxed about the whole hunt.  Sam was in the motel room as Dean ran out to do the last couple interviews, the perfect time for Cas to get his payback. 

 

He remained invisible, not wanting Dean to know it was him until the very end of his torment, watching as Dean walked up to the first of two houses that he needed to go to.  A beautiful blonde answered the door, tight clothes, single, making Dean radiate sexual thoughts.  Castiel rolled his eyes as he silently, and unseen, followed Dean into the house.

 

“Now, Ms. Clay-.”

 

“Oh, call me Karen!”  She exclaimed, twirling her hair in his fingers.  Dean had explained this behavior to Castiel as ‘flirting’, which meant that this would allow the prank to work even better.  Dean said a few words, laying on thick sexual innuendo, before he sat down to actually begin his work. 

 

“So, Karen…have you known Mr. Grafton for long?”  He asked as he reached into his pocket for his pen. 

 

Castiel pulled an item out of his own pocket and focused his grace around it.  It took only a split second, and the items were switched.  Dean’s pen was sitting in Castiel’s hand, while Dean pulled out the object Cas just had, letting the woman see it.

 

“Uh, what the hell?”  The woman asked as she stared at Dean, wide-eyed.

 

Dean looked down to see, not his pen, but long, thin butt plug.  The hunter froze, honestly not knowing what the hell was going on.  He quickly pocketed the item and started fishing around for his pen.  “I-I’m sorry…I honestly, don’t know where that came from!” 

 

The woman shifted back further in her seat, crossing her legs tightly as she gave Dean an unsatisfied look.  “It must have been my partner, he likes to play little pranks on me.”  The woman’s eyes went wide for a moment before saying a soft ‘oh, I see.’  “Oh, God, no!  Not like…he’s my brother!” 

 

“What?!”  The woman’s jaw fell, clearly misunderstanding Dean’s choice of words.

 

“No!”  Dean gave a really nervous chuckle, trying everything in his power to stay cool under the pressure.  “I mean, my FBI partner, my brother, nothing sexual between us…likes to- you know what, I’m going to see myself out…” 

 

Castiel gave a proud grin as he watched Dean scramble to get out of the woman’s house and back into his precious car.  He followed along, watching as Dean pulled out his phone, giving his brother an earful about the item he just found in his pants.

 

Of course, Sam denied it, which made his plan seem to work even better.  Dean threw his phone down in the passenger seat as he drove off to his second interview, praying that this one went better.

 

000

 

The second interview was with an older woman, who also seemed sexually stimulated by Dean’s appearance.  Castiel remembered that Dean called these women, Cougars, but he just couldn’t see how they resembled large felines. 

 

Once again, Castiel waited until Dean was a little ways into the interview, relaxing and feeling in his element, before doing anything.  The older woman had taken Dean’s jacket, hanging it in her closet, so he figured this was the best time of any to have some mischief. 

 

Castiel pulled out the second object, turning it on as he made it materialize within Dean’s jacket. 

 

“Do you hear something?”  The woman asked Dean, turning her head so she could pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

 

“Yea…I do actually…what is that?”  Dean rose with the woman, following the sound until they got to the coat closet.

 

Castiel had a large grin on his face as the woman slowly opened the door and started feeling around for the object.  She was quick to find Dean’s jacket, pulling it off the hanger as she just reached her hand into the pocket. 

 

She let out a small gasp when she looked down to see a large, hot pink phallic shaped vibrator buzzing in her hands.  It seemed to take her a moment to realize what she was holding, making her jump back and drop it when the realization hit her. 

 

Dean, on the other hand, was just standing there, in shock, wondering how in the hell that got into his jacket pocket…and how he didn’t notice it in there. 

 

“Agent Stark!  This is highly inappropriate!”  The woman screamed at Dean as she kicked the length of vibrating plastic away.  She continued to scream at him as he quickly grabbed his jacket and the vibrator and fled the house, back into his Baby. 

 

“The hell is going on?”  He asked to himself as he ran his hands over the steering wheel, calming himself down before he drove off. 

 

He managed to get a few blocks before he had to pull over, smelling something strange coming from the glove compartment.  Castiel leaned back with a smirk as he watched Dean open the small hatch, causing the pie-flavored lube to run down and onto the floor. 

 

“Fucking Really?”  He screamed as he slammed the hatch shut.  “I’m going to kill Sam for this!”  He placed his hands on the wheel, getting ready to shift back into drive, as Castiel flew up into the front seat.

 

“Hello, Dean.”  Castiel said with a smile on his lips.

 

“Not now, Cas!”  He yelled, but the angel was having none of that. 

 

Castiel moved quick, securing the fuzzy pink handcuffs around Dean’s hand and then the steering wheel.

 

“What the hell?!”  Dean looked over to the angel, who now held up a small key in his hand before pocketing.  “Cas…get these off of me…”  Dean glared at the fallen angel.

 

“If I do that, then you won’t learn your lesson.”  Castiel said in a happy voice. 

 

“What lesson?!”  Dean shrieked out as Cas stepped out of the car and shut the door behind him.

 

The angel leaned over, smirking as he spoke to Dean through the open passenger window.  “Never prank an angel.”  And with that, Castiel flew off, joining Sam at the motel.

 

000

 

Dean returned to motel about two hours later.  He managed to drive with the cuffs on, but he then took a while to get out of the cuffs while he sat in the parking lot of the motel.  Castiel made sure that the motel room was sound proof from outside, so Sam wouldn’t hear Dean shouting for him from the lot.  He may have also pocketed Dean’s phone. 

 

Needless to say, when Dean made it back in, he was furious.  But no one would ever bother to prank Castiel again, lest they fear his retribution. 


End file.
